


Fantasy Come True

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Book Verse, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gríma confessed over Aragorn about his feelings, and Aragorn take control in his hands…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Spoiler: Book verse (which Gríma is alive).
> 
> A/N: Was written for: Daily Drabble Word for May 9: Woods
> 
> A/N2: Could be another insight of TTT movie when Aragorn spare Gríma life.

**Gondor**

**Firien Wood**

Aragorn held the prisoner, let him fall over the tree trunk, not caring at all about the wounds and scars that were showing all over his body, he stared at the prisoner with disgrace in his eyes.

“I… I need to say my last words…” Gríma begged the man that he loved dearly causing him heartaches as the man simply turned his back at him.

“Please… Master Aragorn, you have to hear me out…” Gríma tried again, as he wished to release the burden within his heart.

Aragorn had enough of that sneaky man; he turned his body over, while keeping his gaze upon him and snapped at him, “What is it? Speak! I have not got all day!”

“I… I…” Gríma started to reply, but found himself stuck with the words, feeling speechless.

“Did orcs cut your tongue? Speak, or I will cut it!” Aragorn warned at him.

“No…” Gríma answered and added as he lowered his head, feeling ashamed suddenly with his feelings, “I love you, Lord Aragorn, still do.”

Aragorn hid his smile, figuring that now the man will give himself to him willingly.

“Rise on your feet!” Aragorn ordered at him, and then with one move he removed all what was left of Gríma’s clothes, leaving him naked, while he himself was fully dressed.

Then Aragorn removed his clothes, and stared over the man in front of him, and started to bark at him as he lowered him between his thighs, “Take it whole!”

Aragorn moved his hands as he pushed Gríma’s face hard between his thighs, to suck his whole cock to the root, Aragorn arched back as he could feel the first touch of Gríma's tongue upon his erection.

“Keep it going…” Aragorn moaned as his hands pushed the man to swallow him whole.

Gríma tried not to choke as he swallowed Aragorn’s cock. He noticed the pleasure that he was giving to the man that he truly loves.

Then when Aragorn was over the edge, Gríma could feel the white warm liquid covered his mouth, he swallowed it, as he noticed the glare that Aragorn gave him.

Gríma took Aragorn’s head into his mouth, and licked it, until the last liquid was released into his mouth.

“Now, move your body over the tree trunk, your face over the tree, and don’t even say a word.” Aragorn ordered, as he moved over to his things, and grabbed a rope.

He tied Gríma to the tree, and then he pressed his length between the butt cheeks, pushing hard inside him.

He grinned when he heard Gríma moaned, not knowing if he felt pain or pleasure, he continued thrusting the man hard and deep, while he tried to capture the man’s face, and place wet kisses over his lips, in the heat of the passion.

Gríma sucked in his breaths, time after time, as he could feel wave after wave of pleasure sending him over the edge, and he felt his cock-twitching ready to release.

“I… I am close Master…” Gríma said it anyway.

Aragorn moved his hand over Gríma’s thigh, he could feel his length, burning from all the acts of love they had, and simply warned him while he rubbed Gríma’s erection, “You better not do it, not until I come inside of your pitiful anus!” 

Gríma did the best he could, he waited for his master to come inside him, and then he gave up calling, yelling Aragorn’s name as he came.

Later, Aragorn watched as Gríma slept, he grinned and wonder what more kinks he would do to the man that he secretly love.

**Fin**


End file.
